1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to meter registers and, more particularly, to meter registers for remote reading.
2. Description of Related Art
Presently, many locales visually read utility meters to determine utility consumption. The meters, such as water meters, include an odometer that identifies the consumption of the water consumed. The odometer is read periodically and the difference between the present and the prior reading determines the amount of utility water used. For example, if the most recent water meter reading was 2 million gallons or liters and the previous water meter reading was 1.8 million gallons or liters, then 200,000 gallons or liters of water were consumed. This procedure of individually reading water meters is time consuming, labor intensive, and expensive. In a competitive market, such an expense affects profitability to the utility provider. This is especially a problem in submetering markets where a separate entity may have to be employed to read water meters in apartment buildings and apartment building complexes.
Subsequently, systems were developed relating to remote reading systems. One such system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,111,407 to Galpern and entitled xe2x80x9cSystem for Measuring and Recording a Utility Consumptionxe2x80x9d. This particular arrangement incorporated a transponder and receiver arrangement whereby a meter reader placed a meter reading device in close proximity to a transponder for a meter reading. This arrangement reduced the time spent by the meter reader on an individual site and more accurately recorded utility consumption. However, meter reading was still a labor intensive process.
Subsequently, meter reading systems have evolved whereby they are either connected to telephone lines and/or transmitters which transmit radio waves to a central location. In many instances, this eliminates many of the problems associated with utility consumption reading.
However, a problem has always existed with utility meters in that the register required substantial modification to retrofit the meter to attach a transponder. One solution was to make a hole in the register glass to attach a wire or antenna. Other solutions included drilling holes in the register case to accomplish the same goal. Problems occur when one attempts to drill through the register case, namely, moisture buildup in the register case. The moisture buildup can corrode metallic parts and/or cause short circuiting of the electrical components.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to overcome the deficiencies of the prior art.
The present invention is an antenna for transmitting a radio frequency signal that includes a first electrically conductive sheet, a second electrically conductive sheet spaced a first distance apart from the first electrically conductive sheet, and an axially extending leg electrically connected to the first electrically conductive sheet and the second electrically conductive sheet. The axially extending leg is electrically conductive. Preferably, the antenna is made of metal and made of a unitary sheet of metal.
The present antenna can be incorporated in a meter register that includes a register body. A rotatable drive shaft is coupled to the register body and a drive gear is attached to the drive shaft. At least one follower gear is rotatably attached to the register body and coupled with the drive gear.
Further, the present invention is a utility meter that includes a meter body having a chamber through which material passes. A measuring unit is contained within the chamber. The chamber includes a rotating member having a magnetic member and a sealed register attached to the chamber. The sealed register includes a corresponding magnetic member attached to the drive shaft coacting with the magnetic member and the above-described antenna.
The present invention is also an antenna adapter that includes a circular metallic ring, a first electrically conductive sheet, and a second electrically conductive sheet axially spaced from the first electrically conductive sheet. A cable electrically connects the metallic ring to the first electrically conductive sheet and the second electrically sheet whereby the metallic ring is adapted to be secured to an exterior portion of the meter register.
The present invention is also a method for measuring a utility that includes steps of providing a meter, providing meter register, transmitting a signal from the meter register, the signal identifying the meter type identification code and utility consumption, and receiving the information by a central authority.
The present invention is also directed to a method and apparatus to detect fluid flow movement through a meter via the meter register that includes a magnet rotatably coupled to a register drive shaft and magnetically coacting with magnetically activated switches. The position of the magnet relative to the magnetically activated switches determines position of the magnet. Over a period of time, the direction of movement of the magnet can be determined, which in turn is correlated to the direction of the movement of the drive shaft and material flowing through the meter register.